percy jackson aftermath and new characters
by aquachick521
Summary: annebeth n percy r still 2gether. percy has a twin brother, finn jackson.rayne, is a girl who comes to camp saying shes a daughter of artemis... tratie, thalico,percabeth,finyne... 2 OC


a.n- ok, so this takes place when percy is 18, after the war. him and annabeth are still together. when percy was a month old, posioden and sally had met again, and percy ended up having a brother with dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes, whose name was finn. because sally had to watch for percy, she sadly had to give him to chiron to raise. percy didn't know about his brother, and niether did anyone else except sally,chiron and posiedon. sally constantly visited him. after percy had beat kronos and went back to camp half blood, chiron and his mother told him about finn. then ,percy told annabeth, and everyone else knows now. then percy and finn began bonding, really well, and acted as if they knew eachother for ages, not one and a half years.

let me tell you a little bit about how i was created and why. the greek gods had gotten bored. so, they worked decided to work on a new project. me. they each donated some of their powers to me, creating me in a pot. zeus(power and ability to control air), aphrodite(beauty, inside and out), nyx(more srtength in the night), ares(great fighting skills), apollo(great sport and musical ability), hera(occasional stubborness),athena(wisedom),hermes(slyness and humor),dionysis(great taste buds), hephestaus(great with constructing stuff),hades(ability to summon the dead),hestia(kindness and warmth) and demeter(great with agriculture). artemis had donated the most(passion and strength from the moon, exquisete archery skills, able to ignore love and flirts from guys, a love for the wild, and a headstrong attitude) and posiden had been the second(control over water, ability to turn into a mermaid or nymph, and one disability- when my hair goes in water[not a droplet or shower, it has to be a lake or something]it turns turquoise. so this had happened 16 years ago, and i technically have no parents. so out of the pot came a little baby girl with raven black hair and clear blue eyes that would change color[turquiose when angry or upset, sky blue when happy or excited, ocean blue when in mermaid,goddess, or nyphm form, and electric blue when im in fighthing mode.

becausei needed someone to raise me, artemis had taken me under her wing, grateful to have a daughter without having to lose her virginity. i dressed like her, acted like her, even though one of apollo's prophicies said i'd fall in love one day. so, i was the new goddess that only the ones mentioned above knew. so 16 years after my creation, her i stand before zeus and artemis, with a silky toga and a diadem with a clear blue pebble hanging off it, on top of my bangs which reached the top of my eyelids. the stood there, taking in me. 5 foot1, long wavy raven black hair that passed my butt, tan skin, a few freckles created from the sun across the bridge of my nose and my cheeks. i held my unlimited quiver of arrows, silver and celestial bronze and my bow. i wasn't model skinny, but i wasn't chubby or fat, i was normal, with a curvy body and a flat stomach, but especially not flat upper chest, with what americans call a c-cup. the time i spent in america, i created a love for no doubt, paramore, and avril lavigne(and the way they dress). artemis anad zeus had finally come upon an agreement.

"rayne. we need to tell you something."

"yes lady artemis."

"zeus and i propose that you go to camp half blood as a hunter of artemis to help out if anything goes wrong you can help out. but don't tell anyone your a goddess. and i believe that you should be more familiarized with the american culture."

i got excited, i loved going to america!"when do i leave?'

"in an hour."

"thank you guys. going to pack up!"i exclaimed. artemis followed me and both had a smile on their faces.

i walked into my room, and got dressed more americanized. i put on a t-shirt that was blue and green with grr on it, a black puffy skirt that reached to the 1/3 mark of my i pulled on red and white striped tights, and finally black kneehhigh converses. i put on my beanie and checked myself. i looked fine and gave my stuff to hermes to bring to camp. i walked back into the throne room

I waited for that hour to pass, posiedon came to visit me.

"hello Rayne, it is time for your deportation. you are going to enter the camp from the lake, but im going to put you in the water bubble so you don't get wet." I nodded to posioden.

Artemis then came out." You cant tell them youre a goddess. Come up with something that isn't a very big lie." I nodded again.

Artemis hugged me and pushed me off to posioden and then I was in a water bubble. Then a wind(from zeus) carried me. i floated for a while and then I went down real fast, like a meteor and then splash, I landed in the water. i felt dizzy but just kept on walking out. as i came out the water the bubble popped, with me still dry. i stretched a little and then looked around. everyone was looking at me. i grinned and waved.

"hello!" i piped. they all gave me nervous glances. then dionysis had come.

"rayne how ya doin? you still owe me that rematch at-"

i shook my head. he turned to the crowd.

'heler. this is rayne, shes a new camper. she'll be teaching a few classes, archery, sword fighting, poison and mixtures, and soccer. ok, annebeth, percy, finn, show her around, artemis cabin."

i heard a few gasps but just shook my head again. i was about to explain but then a girl with stormy gray eyes and curly blonde hair unwrapped herself from a guy with green eyes and dark brown hair. the crowd started to leave.

"hello. my name is annebeth. this is percy,"she pecked him on the cheek,"and his brother finn. ill be showing you aroung camp." i remember seeing them when they came to olympus, but i was hiding, so they wouldn't know me. but this boy, finn, is new to me. he had dirty blonde hair, blue green eyes, and a nice build(not too skimpy, but not to musclular) and a very welcoming smile.

"hi, so um whats it like at camp?" i asked to no one in general. we had just walked into the posiedon cabin. percy and annebeth sat on percy's bed, and they started making out. so that left an akward silence between finn and i, so he started to explain the cabins, the activities, and the new thing- parties everyday with open mic.

"so, um, cause dinner is in 5 hours, do you wanna swim in the lake?'

cause he seemed like a nice guy and was easy to talk to, i said yea. he got up and showed me the artemis cabin and walked me there. i peeled off my clothes while he stayed outside, unlike the pervs who would go in. i put on my top which was a mixture of oranges, yellows, and reds. it was connected to a small wodden circle, which had two stings so i could wrap it aroung my neck. then i pulled on my bottom, which had the same design. then i pulled jean shorts on top. i pulled my hair into a messy bun. i walked out and saw finn leaning against the beautiful cabin, humming a familiar tone.

"hey, are you humming hey baby by no doubt?"

i startled him, but he nodded."you like no doubt too?'

"you're darn right. i love gwen stefani, no doubt, paramore, and avril lavigne. "

"cool, same except lavigne, but she can sing. im going to change into my trunks. you can come in if you want."

i walked in, and saw annabeth in a two piece and percy in trunks. i looked out into the lake and saw some naiads. then, finn asked if i was ready. i nodded and pulled of my shorts. i saw percy and annabeth dive into the water off the porch, and finn followed. i then did a front flip and then a dive into the water. the scrunchie holding my hair came off, and i swam around underwater. i saw the other come up, so i followed.

"wicked! what happened to your hair?" percy asked.

holy crap i forgot about that!

"um, i was born with a disorder in which whenever i go into a river, ocean, or lake, viola, my hair turns turquoise."

"thats cool!" annabeth exclaimed.

"yea. well, should i go get my stereo and ipod, i built is so it could work underwater."

they gave me confused looks but i climbed onto the porch and ran to my cabin. i grabbed my stuff, went back to the posiedon cabin, and jumped back into the water. i played hey baby, and danced as awesome as you can underwater. annebeth, percy, and finn joined me. then we just swam off and had a chicken fight (me and finn winning) and a water fight(finn and percy winning bc i couldn'y expose my powers). after a while, we sat on the sand, percy and annebeth cuddling and me and finn building a sandcastle. soon, we left the sand and weent back to our dorms to change for dinner(we just rinsed off in the lake we didn't have enough time to shower.)

i pulled on some jean shorts and a mets t. i pulled on some white and blue nikes, and aviator glasses. when i came out i met up with the gang. percy and annebeth were chatting, finn was on his ipod, and i started thinking of awesome songs. so, i started singing lady marmalade. the only problem is, when i sing, i get zoned out. so i started dancing and singing loud, like as if i were hosting a concert. when i finished the song,finn, percy and annebeth were just staring. i blushed.

" sorry, i was just thinking about cool songs, and by mistake i started signing and got zoned out."

"sheesh chika! you can sing."percy yelled.

"i second that."finn said with a smile.

"uh-uh." annebeth stated dazed.

"hey guys!" a familiar stated.

"thalia!"

"rayne!"


End file.
